Small, Yet Imperfect, Perfections Part 2
by AnIdiotIsBetterThanAKnowItAll
Summary: At this point, it would have been better to tell her every chance I got after she told me that she loved me that I was in love with her in return. And now it was too late.


Hi Guys!(: A lot of you have been asking for this. Haha I wasn't planning on it but I like to listen to suggestions (not flames, _suggestions_) This isn't a poem but I didn't really know how to put Rin's reaction into a poem format so I just made it more of a story :]

PS. If you haven't read Rin's persective of this story, please do because this story won't make all that much sense otherwise.

Sesshomaru POV:

I couldn't believe it. This girl…

The girl who didn't understand how to _not_ question everything she sees.

The girl who was young enough to be my great, great, great, granddaughter, according to time's perspective.

The girl who didn't mind me being a heartless demon having killed thousands.

The girl who was more innocent than a 10 year old even though she was now considered old enough to marry.

The girl who didn't understand how to be a normal, self-seeking human.

The girl who wasn't by my side nearly as often as I wanted her to be-

Was currently claiming to be in love with another man. I kept my composure as I silently wondered how she could have fallen out of love with me and fallen back in love with someone who _wasn't me_.

"I'm glad to see you've gotten over me." I lied in a monotone voice.

She nodded, keeping her head high in order to hold onto the pride she'd come to me with.

I was actually planning to respond to her confession tonight due to Jaken's absence. Her sudden change of heart, however, would make that difficult, if not, impossible.

"Now that you know this, I would like to let you know that I would like your permission to leave and go live with him." She said, sounding a little more hesitant.

My eyes shot up and met with hers, holding obvious fear. Fear that I craved daily and didn't intend to give up so easily. Then I considered my other option: Keeping Rin from true happiness with a real human. I would give my own life before I ever did that.

I nodded reluctantly as she looked up at me in expectance. She seemed a little surprised at my answer.

"Well, he was planning on coming tonight but I would prefer if you walked me instead so we could have a proper farewell." She responded.

I nodded again. "Let me know when you would like to keave."

"Right now." She said immediately, as if she were leaving nothing behind.

I swallowed my selfishness and responded. "Okay then. Shall we go."

She nodded over excitedly. She led the way as we walked to what I partially hoped would be a terrible place. If the one she expected me to leave her with wasn't good for her, I could use that as an excuse to take her back and possibly even confess the feelings I'd been feeling for well over a month. I re-though my plan, remembering that she no longer loved me. Confessing would be pointless by now.

I continued to think self-denying thoughts as we made our way to what I expected to be a human village of some sort. As we got closer to the clearing I began to smell demon blood. I growled as I pushed Rin back lightly and continued up the clearing. I saw a demon, dog demon at that standing at the entrance of a cave.

Rin came from behind me and smiled to who I considered to be the enemy.

"Rin!" He smiled, showing his sharp canines, confirming the fact that he was indeed a demon. "I was just coming to get you."

I felt a human emotion for the first time in my 600 year existence. I was jealous.

She smiled and looked up at me. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. This couldn't be the "man" Rin was expecting me to leave her with, could it? Humans are weak, but a demon is much worse. He could break her without even flinching. He didn't care about her as much as I did, I could see it.

Seeing no immediate response from me, Rin shrugged and began making her way to her new home. How could she walk away without even saying goodbye to a ten year relationship? I held her back from him once again and proceeded to do one of the most impulsive things in my life.

I picked her up without a second thought and brought my lips to hers. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she faded into it. I smiled, keeping my lips on hers, as I looked behind her to see the demon's reaction. He was _smiling!_

I pulled away before either of us were ready to find out why this demon would be happy to see the woman he supposedly loved kissing another man. Before I got to him, Rin called me back.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru. He was just doing what I asked for." She said.

I looked inbetween both of them before I heard the laugh of the demon to my left.

"Me and Rin met a while ago. I fell in love with her but she rejected me, claiming to me in love with another demon." He said. "She asked me about seven days ago to go along with this charade of hers, She said you were taking too long." He explained, attempting to hold in another laugh.

I ran back to Rin in lightning speed and picked her up once again with a smile. "You little rascal!" I said in enthusiasm at the idea that Rin was still in love with me. She'd never been in love with anyone else!

"I was right though. You would have ignored me until the last possible second and you know it." She replied with a mischievous smile.

I shook my head with a smile. "If you would've just waited one more night."

Her head tilted to the side. "You should've said so earlier!" She said, giving my arm a light hit.

I chuckled. "This was better. We can tell this story to our kids."

Her eyes lit up. "Kids!" She asked excitedly.

I nodded. "All 12 of em'."

Her smiled faded into fear. "12?"

"We'll see." I joked.

"As if!" She said, punching my arm playfully once again.

We waved goodbye to the man who I now respected, for giving the woman he loved away to the man she loved. I could never do that. I looked down at the woman who now would belong to me for the rest of our lives. Jaken sure had quite a few changes to come home to.

THE END(: I cut it a little short because I still have a lot to do tonight and I have school in the morning :P Haha thanks for reading though you guys


End file.
